oraclesofdelphikeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Laodamia's Prophecies
Laodamia has recorded several prophecies... In the first book (The Oracles of Delphi Keep)... The first of you shall be the last As darkness loams and shadows cast The god of Under strikes a blow As vile evil stirs below He calls upon his children four To find the orphans much before The fate of man can't be ordained The death of many he must claim To break out of his fiery hell Hear this call to serve you well Gather courage and your wits Search for the boxes - never quit Until the last of six is found And Delphi's mystics now are bound To face the four and take a stand Against the threat to all the land But first you'll start with scroll and map To lead you down a hidden trap Into the cavern by the wood Descend the stairs and hope you should Have the Seer by your side To ask the door to open wide And save you from an icy death Before her daggers steal your breath Go beyond Caphiera's reach To first such place upon the beach A quest of six and no less few To find the Seeker young and true Seeker leads you to the Star Vital to your journeys far Seeker guides you deep in stone Language now is not unknown Serve you well upon your quest Break the Star to serve you best Tuck back through and do not tarry Time is key to all you carry Find the next, there's five to come Each will give one part of sum Will you win or will you lose? It will lie in who you choose. Pg. 331-332 Oracles of Delphi Keep In the second book (The Curse of Deadman's Forest)... The first of you shall be the last As time reminds you of the past Wait until the summer's heat Wakes the serpent from its sleep It strikes at those within your halls While you are all confined by laws Venom sends them all to bed While two of yours could soon be dead To the portal you must go As seeds of hope within you grow To find the Healer on your own You must venture past the bone Hold your hand within the ray And let the dial point the way It will guide you to the curse Find the meaning in this verse Curse is kept by ancient crone Whose past entwines within your own Crone can make your quest secure But heart of crone is never sure Ancient one guards bane of earth To whom her ties began at birth Magus comes for sister kin When fever lights the palest skin Find the crone within the trees She will bring you to your knees Do not argue, pay the price! Choice will grip you like a vice Put your faith in Theo's sight You will find your sister right Once the Healer has been named Loam of ground no longer tamed Unleashing wrath from ancient stone Hear the earth below you moan Fly away, back to your cave Those you leave cannot be saved Search for box within the mist Past comes forward with a twist Do not linger past the time When you hear the sound of chime Leave more questions to the fog Lest you sink within the bog Seeker, Seer, Healer true Members gather to your crew Find the next, there's four to come Each will give one part of sum Will you win or will you lose? It will lie in who you choose. Pg. 18, 19, 20 Curse of the Deadman's Forest